Columbian Mammoth
Episode 4.2 Episode 4.4 |deaths = Ed One Future Predator }} Columbian Mammoths were a hairless species of Mammoth. They come from the Late Pleistocene. The species were still roaming through North America until about 8000 years ago. In Primeval Episode 2.6 A large Male Columbian Mammoth came through an anomaly on the M25. It tipped over several vans and cars in panic, as it couldn't smell its herd on the other side of the Anomaly. It almost crushed Cutter and Jake's mother whilst they tried to escape from an overturned car. Luckily for them, Connor and Jake honked the horn of a lorry, distracting the Mammoth, allowing Cutter and Jake's mother to get to safety. The plan soon became trying to coax the Mammoth back through the anomaly by using female elephant urine brought by Abby from a nearby Safari Park. However the anomaly closed and Cutter quickly created a trail of the urine into the back of an open Lorry container in which it followed the scent and was contained inside. It was later taken to the ARC where it was kept in a metal cage and fed by Abby. James Lester (who wasn't very interested in Mammoth facts) joked about its hegiene and selling its tusks and the creature was very agitated. Lester later released it in order to help him fight against a Future Predator, and the Mammoth impaled it on one of its tusks. Lester seems to gain an affection after it saves his life, jokingly remarking to Cutter he'd be willing to keep it as a pet for his kids if the team couldn't send it back. In the ARC The Mammoth has resided at the ARC ever since, although it is unknown how it survived the ARC's temporary destruction. (Episode 3.3) When Jess Parker started her job at the ARC, she spent her first days alone with the creatures in storage, when she made Becker crack a smile when he arrived, she noted that so far he was better company than the Mammoth. (S4 Prequel Episode 2) Series 4 After Abby returned, she saw the Mammoth in the Menagerie, which seemed lonely in the dark containment facility despite Rex's company. (Episode 4.2) Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the ARC's creatures and arguing that they have miserbale lives in a world they don't understand. Philip Burton planned to have them, including the Mammoth, put down. After some persuasion from Abby, Lester blackmailed Burton, impling that once the Anomalies become public, he'd let slip about what Burton had done to the creatures, convincing him to withdraw the plans. Lester later remarked to Abby that he did it for the Mammoth as it saved his life once, referencing when it killed the Future Predator. (Episode 4.4) Trivia *This is the first creature Jess encounters, as she told Becker the only company she had for the last two days was the Mammoth, and presumably the other creatures in the menagerie such as Rex. *This is the biggest Herbivore to appear in the show. *This was the largest creature to come through an anomaly until the Giganotosaurus emerged in Episode 3.4. Ironic, because the mammoth is the first creature that Mick Harper saw, via photographs, and the Giganotosaurus is the last. *This is the third creature to be kept in the present, and the second one to be kept by the ARC (if Rex is being counted). *This is the second creature to kill a Future Predator, the first being a Gorgonopsid. Coincidentally, both of these creatures are from the past. *The Columbian Mammoth is seen on the third and fourth series title sequences. *This is the second largest creature (after Deinosuchus) to be kept in the present, the third largest creature ever to appear on the show and the fifth largest creature ever to appear in the series (counting the Tyrannosaurus that appeared in Extinction Event) *The Columbian Mammoth is one of the only creatures to appear in multiple seasons, the others being Rex, Dromaeosaurus, Titanis, Arthropleura, Scutosaurus, Future Predator and Dracorex. *This is second prehistoric mammal and the third mammal the team meet. *This is the largest mammal the team ever encountered. Gallery Image:Mammoth promo.jpg Image:Columbian mammoth in city preview.jpg|A Columbian Mammoth wreaks havoc on the M25 Image:Episode 2.6.jpg|Promotional picture of Episode 2.6, including the Columbian Mammoth Category:Proboscideans Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 4 Creatures